Changing Sides
by InaKotori
Summary: As Ichigos World Falls Down Around Her Ears, New Freindships Are Forged And More Than One Of The Mews Find Solace In One Of The Aliens Who Are Fighting To Save Them.Will They Save The World?These Are The Pairings: KishxIchigo, PaixLettuce, TartxPudding
1. My World Is Falling Apart

**-Flashback-**

Ichigo turned to see Kish floating in midair behind her.

"Kish!" She yelled.

He looked down at her, saying nothing.

"Where's Masaya?" He turned to leave.

"Kish! Wait!" He stopped.

"Where's Masaya?" She asked again.

"You're really worried about him huh?" He turned to face her.

"!!Kish!!" She growled.

"Forget about him and listen to me, Ichigo."

"Forget him?!"

"Deep Blue is awakening! And when he does… it's going to be glorious!" He laughed.

Ichigo could only stare as he teleported.

"Soon this planet will belong to us!" A voice came from just above her cat ears, she turned to barley catch a glimpse of him as he teleported again, this time behind her.

"You're feisty as usual I see, But of course that's partly why I like you so much" he put his arms around her and she tried to break free.

"Nyah!" But he was too strong.

"Don't worry" She looked up in surprise.

"I'll save you, Because your something special, I love you Ichigo, I'll take you with me to paradise." Her ears began to droop…_Kish?_ She swept his hand off of her shoulder and turned to push him away.

"I can't go, I won't go!" His eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed suspiciously.

"Masaya is, my one true love, not you, Never!" Again his eyes widened but this time it was anger surging through him.

"Darn It!" Her lunged at her.

"Stop!" She cried as his hands tightened around her neck.

"Darn It! Just listen to me for a second!"

"No, Ouch!" Her eyes closed as she hit the ground.

"Why can't you just do what I want? Look at me! Forget him Why?! Do you have to be in love with him?!"

Ichigo's eyes opened as she felt his hands let go and water drip onto her face. She glanced up to see … … tears, they were streaming down his face, his eyes held so much pain, as if his heart was breaking.

"Kish?" She said in disbelief .

"You love him so much, but I love you so much!" _was it possible that all those times he had been serious?_

"What am I supposed to do to win you over?" His ears drooped, She had never seen him like this before.

"What can I do? How Can I Make You Mine?" Her own ears began to droop.

"How can I make you love me?"

_Is It true does he really love me?_

**-End Of Flashback-**

That had been mere hours ago now.

Masaya was in pain, and he was ice-cold to the touch too, there was nothing she could do.

Her eyes widened as he screamed in pain and his body began to glow, engulfed in an orb of white light.

Electricity and lightning spouted from his body, throwing her and Lettuce backwards.

"Masaya? What happened? Masaya?"

her voice wavered and failed as a dark figure stood up.

"Fools, an image created to fool the world that I now claim. I am Deep Blue.


	2. Saving Mews

His eyes were an electric blue with cat slits for pupils.

No sympathy, no emotion, nothing registered in those eyes.

"Not good!" Panic shot through the aliens as they realized something was wrong.

Kish frantically thought of a place for them to hide; The Forest? No, Underground? No! The Ship? No, wait Maybe, an alien who's DNA hadn't been accepted into the ships drive had to be welcomed in right? But they couldn't just leave the mews there could they, who knew what would happen, no, he wasn't taking any chances.

He instinctively took charge:

"Pai, you get Mint and Zakuro, take them to the ship, Tart, you do the same with Pudding."

They nodded and within minutes Ichigo and Lettuce were the only ones still there. Kish teleported behind them, grabbed Ichigo by the waist and took Lettuce by the arm before teleporting out again, back to the ship where chaos was reigning, Pai was hiding under the control panel, attempting to avoid mint and Zakuro's attacks while pudding was squeezing the life out of tart.

"Enough!" Kish roared.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Zakuro demanded.

"We just saved you're lives, that's what!" hissed an angry Pai.

"What he said" added a panting tart, keeping well out of Puddings' reach; Mint opened her mouth to join the argument but Lettuce got there first:

"Look, will you lot quit it for five minutes, If they wanted us dead, I think we'd be in the ground by no!" she shouted.

"Okay, let's just hear them out." Everybody looked at her in shock, Lettuce was always so calm, controlled and quiet, why the sudden outburst? Even Ichigo had stopped struggling (Kish still had a hold of her and was refusing to let go of her waist.)

Pai sighed and began to explain:

"Leaders of our kind, with a power as such as Deep Blue's, do not usually act like that"

he turned to Ichigo and Lettuce

"You too saw his eyes right?"

"Yeah creepy and unfeeling" Ichigo answered.

"Normally If we found a problem like this, we'd wait it out, but no with Deep Blue, he's far too dangerous."

"And we wouldn't have saved you if Kish hadn't told us too." Added an upset Tart as he received a glare from Pai.

"with the exceptions of Kish and Ichigo we don't get along well." He finished.

Hearing this, Kish pouted and dropped Ichigo; he had been floating a few feet in the air.

"Ouch!" she cried, there was a silence before Pudding cried:

"What about me and Tar-Tar?" everybody laughed as Tart tried and failed to escape a hyperactive Pudding's hug, he had been hiding behind Pai hoping she'd forget about him, obviously his plan had failed.

While Lettuce stepped forward and freed Tart from Puddings embrace, Ichigo had curled up on the floor and proceeded to go to sleep.

"Umm, Ichigo we do have spare rooms here, you know." Pai pointed out but as he got no reply he nudged her with his foot,

"Ngh, goway" was all he got, and the others burst into peals of laughter at the cat-girl.

When Tart sat on her he was promptly pushed off as she rolled over.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" he whined, all he got was a hiss from Ichigo when she opened one eye to glare at him before returning to sleep.

Kish laughed and picked her up teleporting to a spare room as Pai and Tart showed the other mews where they could sleep.

"So why can't we go back to earth?" asked a rather dense Mint.

Lettuce sighed; it was being a long night.

Do you have a death wish?" Pai asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Eh?" she dumbly answered.

"He means, basically if we go back to earth, Deep Blue will probably hunt us down when we are separated, kill us, all our friends and family, plus the numerous innocents and any others who have the correct generic code, then he'll take over the earth killing the rest of our race and bring the Cyniclons to earth while they all live happily ever after! Enough information dummy?" Lettuce finally snapped.

Again everybody looked at her in surprise, she was acting way too weird.

What nobody had realized was that in her mew form, Lettuce was quiet formidable, or that she was unknowingly mad at Mint for some unknown reason.


End file.
